


Morning

by AutisticWriter



Series: Cuddles [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Allura and Shay have an early morning cuddle.Cuddle number 12: Just waking up





	Morning

As the alarm blares throughout the room, Allura groans. It is time to get up, but she is still exhausted. She probably shouldn’t have stayed up so late, preparing mission plans with Coran on the bridge.

Beside her, Shay yawns and rolls over to switch the blaring alarm off.

“Thank you,” Allura mumbles, very relived for that noise to have ended.

Shay rolls the other way, towards Allura. She reaches for Allura’s hand under the blankets and interlocks their fingers.

“Are you tired?” Shay asks. “You look exhausted.”

Allura finally opens her eyes, and they ache enough for her to rub at them with the back of her hand. She looks at Shay, never failing to be dazzled by the lovely smile on her girlfriend’s face.

“I think I stayed up too late,” Allura says, closing her eyes again. “I am so tired.”

Shay shuffles closer and puts her arm around Allura. She pulls her close, and Allura rests her head against Shay’s shoulder.

“Well, we don’t have to get up just yet,” Shay says, running her fingers through Allura’s long hair. “We can rest here for now.”

Allura smiles and snuggles up to her girlfriend, yawning. “Yes, we can.”


End file.
